Evermillion Shinku
|relatives = Evermillion Scarlet (Half-Sister) Fukuoka Family |residence = |alias = Rōnin (ロニン, Ronin) |epithet = The Wandering Swordmaster (徘徊剣士, Haikai kenshi) |age = 28 |birth = February 18st |status = Alive |height = 185cm |weight = 185kg |dfbackcolor = #FFDF00 |dftextcolor = #800000 |dfname = Nen Nen no Mi |dfename = Sense Sense Fruit |dfmeaning = Senses |dftype = }} Evermillion Shinku (エバーミリオン 真紅, ebāmirion Shinku ) also going by the name of Rōnin (ロニン, Ronin). and travelling with the Black Widow Pirates hailing from . He is a very skilled swordsman being one of the last practitioners of Koshin-ryu. He is a very serious and kind man. He is a very good looking and desired by many women though he is very romantically awkward to the point he will faint in most romantic situations. He unlike the rest of the Evermillion family has inherited his mother's beautiful dark skin and yellow golden eyes. he is a very strong warrior and is not to be taken likely being versed in both martial arts swordsmanship and Japanese archery. Being born the Bastard Son of the head of the evermillion family, and his mother a traveling prostitute. His mother knowing he would never have an easy life or be respected if he stayed within the evermillion family, His pregnant mother fled to Wano her homeland. The journey took longer than expected and his mother refused to deliver until they reached refuge. She stored him in her stomach for well over nine months dying upon giving birth. Appearance Shinku is a very tall and well-built man. He has spent years training and getting his body ready to be a pirate. His build is one of his most prominent qualities and he usually fights with so much anger and strength the armor does not last long. Another one of his most prominent features is his eyes which have a very beautiful shade of gold. His eyes have been said to be enchanting. Though in the heat of battle they become terrifying. He has many scars and cuts on his body through his many years of fighting. He has a very beautiful dark tan skin which he inherits from his mother. Though he has been said to look a lot like his father. Shinku's normal appearance consists of a black tracksuit and a plain white t-shirt under. for his normal appearance he tends to keep it simple doesn't like to overdress. He also likes to be comfortable and in a track suit, he can always stay ready for battle. He usually wears a comfortable shoe with his outfit. He usually carries a weapon on him at all times usually hidden. When ready for battle he usually wears his traditional swordsman clothing. Consisting of an all-black color scheme. He wears a long black clock like jacket and black wrapping covering his torso. His has heavily padded armor around his waist and shoulders. He wears a long black glove with studs on the end. He usually carries his swords Nobunaga and Nobushige around with him at all times. In battle, he likes to stay heavily coated ready for every climate. Though he has many layers he has never shown to be hot and never complains about the weight on his shoulders. He also wears boots made of a very tough cloth. he likes to have his body protected ho he doesn't have to worry too much about defense though some parts of his body such as his chest remain uncovered. Gallery ShinkuGallery1.png|Shinku's Casual Wear ShinkuGallery3.jpg|Shinku's Formal Wear ShinkuGallery6.png|Shinku's Combat Wear Iwabee_Boruto_series.png|Shinku at age 14 2af30a51cfe9255b5e9fc4ce22b27452.jpg|Shinku at age 7 d1080779864e2b89d5969dd8b1de47bc.jpg|Shinku Training Personality History Childhood Battle Prowess Physical Abilities Swordsmanship *Koshin-ryu *Muso Jikiden Eishin-ryu *Ono-ha Itto-ryu Devil Fruit Martial Arts *Rokushiki Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Equipment Weapons Nobunaga (信長, Nobunaga) is a Grade . Was a gift left for him by his mother following her death. Nobushige (ノブシゲ, Nobushige) is a Grade . Also gifted to him by his late mother along with the Nobunaga. Orochi (オロチ, Orochi) is a Naginata, which Shinku crafted his own using very strong metals infused with a special type of fatal poison Ship/Base Bounty Trivia *Shinku's image source is Doudanuki Masakuni from Touken Ranbu *Shinku is Bisexual *Shinku's favorite color is Crimson *Shinku's name means deep crimson Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Male Characters Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Under Construction